1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to merchandisers, and more particularly, to a multifaceted merchandiser to display products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retailers loose more than $33 billion annually due to inventory shrinkage that typically results from theft and misplacement. Reducing inventory shrinkage is an important store management issue that must be addressed to achieve and maintain a successful operation. In an effort to increase owner profits, retailers have a need for an easy, simple, and inexpensive multifaceted merchandiser to securely display products. Several merchandiser and product displays have been developed in the past. None of them, however, comprise or even suggest the novel features of the present invention.